The present invention relates generally to improvements in envelopes for transmitting by mail or otherwise commercial literature or the like which typically is of varying bulk and, more particularly, to envelope improvements which address the two circumstances of significant bulk and of nominal bulk. In the former circumstance, the recipient, by the appearance of the envelope to accommodate the significant bulk is reality made aware of this happenstance. In the latter circumstance, however, nominal bulk provides no such appearance and, in practice, correspondingly provides little motivation in the recipient to open the envelope and such envelopes are commonly discarded out-of-hand as unsolicited xe2x80x9cjunk mail.xe2x80x9d In the envelope to be described, even with a one-sheet insert, i.e., of nominal bulk, there is nevertheless presented an appearance of contents with bulk which in practice contributes a motivation for the recipient to open the envelope.
As known by common experience, a typical letter-size or larger mailing envelope is embodied with a rectangular shape and, in turn, is embodied with square corners. The envelope thusly constructed manifests a flat appearance delimited by the structural features noted, which on occasion might have some variation in the perception of the recipient if the contents in the envelope has bulk, i.e., consists of a plural-sheet insert, wherein the movement of the front away from the back of the envelope to accommodate such an insert provides a width cognitive aspect to the envelope. Without actual bulk, however, there is no known envelope which xe2x80x9csimulatesxe2x80x9d bulk and thus provides the motivation now lacking in a xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d appearing envelope to open the envelope to inspect its contents.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to simulate bulk in a rectangular-square corner mailing envelope to thereby overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of prior art mail order-soliciting envelopes.
More particularly, it is an object in retained square envelope corners to achieve a miter joint appearance and in a retained envelope rectangular shape to achieve a complementing border appearance in such shape, which cooperatively provide an overall appearance which contributes to the interest value of the envelope sent to a prospective mail order customer.